My Disease
by Hollowshirosaki413
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki as a young child had been kicked to the curb for being what they call 'gay.' He had suffered a lot in the past years and now, six years later, Ichigo finds himself about to die in an alley. But of course, a certain albino swept in and, for once, saved the day. And when a home was offered to Ichigo, and food, and plenty of other things, how was he to refuse?
1. All In All

Title: Well Shit  
Author: Hollowshirosaki413\ D.R. Ward  
Date: 6-21-13  
Age: 13

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki as a young child had been kicked to the curb for being what they call 'gay.' He had suffered a lot in the past years and now, six years later, Ichigo finds himself about to die in an alley. But of course, a certain albino swept in and, for once, saved the day. And when a home was offered to Ichigo, and food, and plenty of other things, how was he to refuse? Maybe there was a god after all. Humor\Fluff. Not depressing at all. xD

Well Shit  
_Little Prep/Preview_

~oOo~

Ichigo sat as millions upon millions of people walked the streets around him, some talking on phones and some talking to other people, some silent, some homeless – such as him – some dealing drugs or alcohol for money and tons of other miscellaneous things that he saw day by day, all day, every day, in the night, at noon, at every time everyone and anyone could think of. It was a world that everyone who lived in Kakura Town knew and lived with from time to time; no one really cared about the worst and the best they saw anymore – each and every one of them had become desensitized to what they saw as they went to whatever place they were supposed to go to. Ichigo had grown to know it as well, after all, he had been living in this very same alley he was in now for over six years.

Not saying that he liked it or anything, because he didn't. No one did, but it was the homeless people's lives and hey, that's what happens when one has no money and they grow up in a shit family. Sooner or later they would run away or be thrown out to the side for _some reasons,_ but that didn't matter, did it? No one really cared. No one loved the world for the world anymore, no one had a big enough heart to care for a person, no one thought about anyone else but their selves anymore because y'know what, it was the twenty-first motherfucking century!

Well, at least, that's what Ichigo thought.

That's what he thought before he met _him. _

Ichigo Kurosaki didn't like people. He wasn't a people person. He didn't like starting conversations with them or smiling at them or even _looking _at them, and most of all, he hated being one. Ichigo was that person who had a sixty-inch-thick barrier of steel surrounded by barbed wire and concrete from the cold, hard world, Ichigo was one of those people who you just didn't walk up to. He spit in your face and told you to fuck off, because that way, he didn't get hurt any more than he already was. And he was used to it. He was used to the faces he got and the sneers that he had, he was used to everyone knowing him and ignoring him because they knew what would become of them. They would turn into a fool. A regular, old, _fool._

However, apparently not everyone knew that.

_Especially not the man known as Shirosaki Ogichi Hichigo. _

~oOo~

_Third Person POV_

The wind was horrible today.

It was a North wind and as brisk as it was, as cold as it was, as scary as it was, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to care. Even as he sat in the outer corner of the freezing alley with nothing but a light sweatshirt, he couldn't bring himself to give a fuck about the weather, because he couldn't even think of a single fucking thought at that moment. All he knew was he was so cold, he would end up getting sick again, and hey, maybe god was on his side and it would be bad enough to actually kill him. It was wishful thinking though, Ichigo knew, because that fake god that everyone was talking about and praised; wasn't there for him whenever he needed that piss poor fucker. Like now, couldn't he get the wind to stop? Couldn't he send down a guardian-fucking-angel to at least get him a warmer fucking jacket? No, because he was nothing but a piece of dog shit that people wipe of the bottom of their shoe with a rather large rock.

Not like he cared or anything; Ichigo was just trying to make conversation with himself to pass the time.

Ichigo watched blankly as people passed by doing what they were always doing – going to work or some shit, meeting their girlfriends\boyfriends and being fucking rich. No one spared a glance at him, or any of the homeless for that matter, because they thought that him, along with the rest of the homeless, were just fucking piles of crap. And hey, most of them were. Most of them got on the streets because they liked to get themselves into jail for no apparent reason, liked to piss off their family to the point of abandonment, but the point was – not all of them. He knew a few that were on the streets like he was, he knew _why. _

Because no one liked gay people.

No one liked gay people because they were afraid they would catch the 'disease.' They thought they would become gay because the people they talked to were gay, and would proceed to beat the living shit out of anyone gay to make themselves feel better about being straight. Now Ichigo personally fucking hated this because his step-dad was enough of a douche to kick him out for that stupid reason _when he was a child. _There was no real purpose to it! And the fucker ditched him! It wasn't like he was going to bring him a guy every night and fuck them in front of his face, because Ichigo just wasn't like that, but no, his step-dad didn't seem to understand that and continued to kick his ass out within a damned second.

He hated anyone who did that.

But that was a while ago. It wasn't like he could change it now, like he could go back home and say 'dad, I'm not gay', even when he still was, just to find a place to sleep. No, like that would happen. Though he didn't care anymore. This was what he was now – a street bum – and this was what he would stay for the remaining time of his life.

The young Kurosaki sighed and brought his feeble sweatshirt closer to his body, trying to contain his warmth. If it could, his stomach would be growling, but his innards got so used to the long periods of time that lacked food that he really didn't even notice it anymore. Well, yeah, he noticed, but he didn't get cramps or anything anymore. His stomach didn't growl, like it should've, but he certainly could tell from the fact that his mind was being blown into millions upon millions of pieces. It was all like….He ate when he found something, he never begged, shit like that. Not like anyone would give him anything if he begged, anyway.

That was just how people were.

So, reluctantly, Ichigo stood to try and find something not poisonous to put in his stomach. However as he did, the fatigue and pure sickness that he had been caring caused him to become wobbly on his feet. Immediately, Ichigo tried to catch himself, stumbling around a couple of times in the darkness. He coughed as he stumbled and tried to right his vision from the blurriness he was being sucked in to, but it was no avail and not seconds later did he find himself plummeting to the cold, hard ground of the alley.

The last thing he saw was some guy reaching out to grab him.

He really needed some fuckin' food.

~oOo~

When Ichigo awoke from his…Rather strange case of passing out, his hand immediately flew from his side to his stomach. He didn't have time to react to anything but pain as he shot up from the bed he was curiously laying on and coughed heavily, legs constricting so there was a little less pressure on his stomach. The orangette groaned; he didn't remember not eating hurting his stomach like that. It was like it went up in flames, not to mention the cramping or the raw feeling of a bottomless pit that nothing occupied. There was a twinge of starvation, but not only that, because his throat felt like it was six times bigger than it was normally. Now, usually he would glance around his surroundings even in an odd position like now, but all he wanted to do, was eat and get something to fucking drink before he seriously ended up dying. So Ichigo did what he thought was best.

He got his lazy ass up and stumbled to what seemed like the door. As a matter of fact, he figured out it was when he face-planted right in to it. But he shook that shit off and forced his shaky hand to open the door and pass the contents of the room, moving forward to find something, anything, to put into his stomach. The feeling of starvation wasn't a wonderful one in the long run, and right now, the orangette wished he was a fucking billionaire just to get a good damned meal.

The lights were extremely bright as he exited the bedroom he was placed in, and he had to fight off the need to run each and every step he took. Eventually, with a little help from the side rails, Ichigo managed to get downstairs. He heard a slight running of water coming from one of the rooms as he continued to stumble his way through the huge ass mansion-like house. There were expensive mirrors lining the place, with flowers and a shit-ton of colour that exploded in the place; it was so easy to get lost – where was

"H-Hello?" Ichigo called out as he began to pant, trying to figure out which direction was the kitchen. He blinked the blurriness away from his eyes as he stumbled more and more, his stomach beginning to permanently cramp itself up. "Um, can you hear me?" Ichigo called out a little bit louder. A cough bubbled a bit later. God, did his throat hurt.

"O-Oi, hey, I'm in 'ere." A voice called out from what seemed like a few doors down. Ichigo followed the strange-accented being to the door and pushed it open, revealing a blast of light. "Holy shit, man, ya alrigh'? Here, lemme get ya some –…" Ichigo cut off said being. His vision didn't really last long enough to see the guy but he remained standing long enough so that when he fell, the other was close enough to catch him.

"Food…I need food….A-And….Water…" Ichigo's eyes slid shut and he focused on the warmth around him instead of how much his stomach hurt. It actually did help a little. The arms that held him were slightly protective, and after so long of having to fend for himself, Ichigo thought that this feeling was extremely welcoming. But that didn't last long, thinking he was safe, because the cramps intensified and his legs began to shake under the hold. He didn't even have any pressure on them! He really was going to die if this kept up.

"Alrigh'…Alrigh', hold up." The man, instead of wasting time to drag the orangette somewhere, carefully placed Ichigo on the tile of what seemed like the kitchen – what a coincidence – and rushed towards the counter. Ichigo kept his gaze downcast and his eye-lids over his orbs, mostly because the light was killing his mind and he was becoming weaker and weaker as the moments went by. A second or so later, Ichigo heard a faucet running, which he presumed was going to be water. The thought of water….It sounded so good to him, and to stop himself from drooling over himself, Ichigo had to swallow whatever tiny bit of saliva he could muster. His dehydration was getting worse.

Ichigo didn't have time to think when a hand grasped his chin and lifted his face up. He didn't have any strength to do it himself. So the orange-haired bum sat like a dead man as he felt a cool, slightly metallic liquid slide down his throat – _god did it taste fucking amazing – _through his internal organs and eventually beginning to hydrate his body again. By now he was able to swallow instead of having the helpful man rub circles around his throat – again, how did he know to do that? – And his body was beginning to feel a little bit less cramped up before. Ichigo sighed softly as the last drop slid down his throat.

What was given to Ichigo next faintly reminded him of a cracker; he wasn't sure what cracker, but he could tell it was crushed for an easier downing. This time the man did help Ichigo swallow, only for the fact that crackers were extremely dry but settled one's stomach. When the fed man felt the food flow down him he instantly felt better; the water helped a lot and the crackers were the best type of nourishment he had in ages.

When Ichigo was done getting fed, the man who had helped pulled away. Ichigo, now feeling strong enough to at least open his eyes, decided to do so.

He immediately wished he hadn't.

Sitting in front of him was quite possibly the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

He didn't know the man, hell, he didn't know a name or where he lived, (obviously here, but 'here' was still unknown.) but all he knew was that there was no being in the world who could look as beautiful, as exotic as the being in front of him. Ichigo had to give a double take, no, a triple take, to the guy who had just fed him back to life. His skin, a stunning, extremely bright white tone, was being highlighted by the kitchen lights so well that he practically _glowed. _Not only was the guy an albino, he had a set of eyes that had Ichigo weak on his knees even when he _wasn't _standing.

His eyes, oh god, _his eyes. _They were as black as the blackest of blackened night, but oh no, not the actual orb, it was the _sclera _that was black. The actual dilation around his pupil was a perky, shimmering yellow, however more than one colour poured throughout the endless orbs that were staring back at him with something keen to humor. Ichigo felt like the man was tearing him apart with his eyes; they appeared all-knowing and mysteriously cryptic, but Ichigo really couldn't give two flying fucks that he couldn't tell what the other was thinking right now – because hell, he couldn't even think. It was like his own tanned, lithe body was completely rooted to the spot, controlled by the strange, fantasy-prone gaze in his very veins.

Even the man's hair was snow white – well, maybe more of a silver; but it, as well as his skin, glittered in the artificial light that was basking down on him. Ichigo was dumbfounded some guy could atone so much white on his body, but he came to realize he didn't care if the man looked like _that. _Ichigo realized as well that the striking carnation was beyond similar to him – he was a pale copy of his own body. Down to the very last muscle, it was almost exactly the same, however a little bit more toned and prominent from Ichigo's lack of activity. And, well, they guy looked a lot cleaner than him – but that was a downright given. Probably smelled better, as well.

"Ya done with yer interrogation?" The sinful voice that he had remembered spoke again, a thin line of humor lacing around the words spoken. Ichigo sputtered and blushed, feeling strange again. He hadn't felt like this in a while. It was probably the one-on-one contact that he received. Hell, he was sure of it. There was no other reason. Nope, not at all. It wasn't like he felt _attached _to the albino that was in front of him. Never. That wasn't even a possibility!

"S-Sorry. I've just n-never seen someone s-so…." Ichigo had to pause and cough through his sentence because his throat felt a tiny bit scratchy, but he otherwise settled on the now dull ache of his body functioning again.

"Freaky?" The albino answered for him. "I kno'. I ain't exactly normal."

Ichigo blinked and shook his head quickly, avoiding the fact that that made him feel a bit dizzy. "N-No, just…." _He wasn't going to say beautiful, he wasn't going to say beautiful, he wasn't going to say – _"–Beautiful."

_Oh for fuck's sake._

The man in front of him chuckled at the awe-inspiring voice that came out from the orangette. "Why thank ya, kid. Gotta name?" The albino said as he stood, offering a hand to the still sitting being. The albino could see the thin blush that appeared on the homeless man's angular cheekbones. Ichigo took the hand that was offered to him and was pulled up. They dropped each other's appendages not long after.

"Ichigo. Ichigo….Kurosaki." That name tasted better on his mouth than his step-fathers name anyway. Ichigo then offered a hand to the albino to shake. "And thank you for saving my life." He added as an afterthought, a small smile adorning his otherwise harsh, grimy features.

The man nodded, that smirk never leaving. "Hichigo. Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the strange name but the guy now dubbed as Hichigo only shrugged, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly. He was naturally aware when the hand strayed on his own a little bit longer than necessary. "An' yer welcome, Ichi."

Hichigo turned his back to Ichigo and began walking towards the big appliance known as a refrigerator. "Go ahead an' sit, ya gonna wanna get somethin' else in yer stomach other than crackers." Hichigo settled for idle chit-chat as he opened the door to a man's best friend. Food immediately invaded both of the men's vision, causing Ichigo to drool a tad and Hichigo to begin pondering what he would feed the weakened orangette. There was vegetables, but he was sure that Ichigo wasn't in need for that kind of protein….However, meat sounded like a better idea. He had some leftover chicken packed away from a day or so ago and it was still good. That would be perfectly fine.

Ichigo watched carefully as Hichigo took out a clear container with a red lid. He didn't know what kind of food was in there, but whatever it was, he couldn't wait to eat it. Being homeless and all, Ichigo didn't have it in him to be a picky eater so whatever it was he was sure he could handle. Bright brown orbs watched Hichigo as he uncovered the lid and flipped it upside down, causing the orangette's gaze to catch a glimpse of the food before it was plopped into the microwave. The red lid was placed on a moment later, followed by a closing of the appliance and a few button-pushing. Ichigo was sure it was chicken that Hichigo was cooking up. And the thought of chicken – actual met – going into his stomach made his chest growl rather loudly, which was followed by a pair of topaz yellow eyes drifting in his direction. Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

"I haven't had meat in a while." He explained quietly, his own gaze falling to his skinnier-than-normal legs. To mention, Ichigo just realized that his old clothing was taken off of him and his knew clothing – presumably Hichigo's fit perfectly and warmed his body up to a T. He didn't have it in him to care that the albino saw anything – after all, he was freezing and on the verge of dying in the first place.

"I can tell." Hichigo replied. His eyes locked with a sea of Brandy; Hichigo could tell the other was still tired. However, the kid needed food in him and Hichigo didn't want another moment like just before re-occurring on his watch. It would ruin his pretty-little-image of the less-than-sanitary boy.

"Yeah." They lapsed into a comfortable silence then.

After about another minute passed, the beeper for the microwave shot the silence with a silver-coated bullet, triggering a jump from the two look alike's. Their stares turned to the piece of machinery and Hichigo was the first to snap out of it, moving forwards a step to get out the food. With one hand getting the hot chicken and the other getting a fork, Hichigo hummed softly at the ever so slight burn his fingers took. Then the door to the microwave slide shut and Hichigo turned and walked a couple of steps, just close enough so he could sit on an expensive stool opposite of Ichigo to watch the man eat.

When the food was placed in front of Ichigo, he was, at first, scared to eat. But he got over his fears quickly and gathered all of his restraint not to just pick up the chicken bare-handed and fucking gouge the shit out of it. A fork was picked up and Ichigo tentatively stabbed the piece of meat, avoiding the calculating gaze that was trained on him. He took the first bite of the chicken and –.

_Holy mother of all fuckin' dragons and shit this was the most amazing bit of food he ever tasted in his god-damned pitiful life._

In an instant, Ichigo's tongue was attacked with all sorts of flavors. Both tangy and sweet, salty and moist, tender and all around amazing. It was like taking the first bite of ice-cream, how you take one bite and then just can't stop eating it until the whole dang carton was done; Ichigo had to have another bite. His restraints were wearing low but he still kept his mannerisms to a minimum, making sure he didn't look like a freaking rabid animal eating the best piece of meat ever.

"Ya like?" Hichigo grinned when he heard a moan pass a pair of perfectly sculpted lips. He watched as the man took another bite, and then another, and then another. He could tell that the kid wanted to stuff his face with the food, but hell, he had to give the orange-haired man props for not freaking the hell out over the food.

"I _love." _Ichigo forgot that he was eating and spoke anyway, his eyes sliding shut. All he could think about was the chicken and the amazing flavors his tongue was at war with, how his still strangely white and sharp teeth ripped apart the cooked flesh and swallowed the best thing that he had ever eaten in a long time – if not forever.

The albino snorted and leaned back, stretching. "Good ta' kno'. Don't cook meals like tha' too often, though."

Hichigo thought it was adorable when a pair of bronze eyes widened and stared at Hichigo like he was crazy.

Hell, he even stopped eating for a second.

And, well, dropped his fork back in the bowl.

"You _made _this?" Came an awe-stricken voice. The baritone sound rang in Hichigo's ear like a melody and all he did in reply was grin.

"Damn straight. Ya don't get shit like tha' from the store."

Ichigo found it slightly hard to believe the cook in front of him. To be able to make something that good and talk about it like it was a simple thing to make, well, Ichigo was just dumbfounded. Sure, he hadn't had a good meal in years, but this was just….He couldn't even think of the words to think about it. Not only was Hichigo the sexiest thing he had ever seen, _he cooked like a royal piece of whatever the hell was good enough to be described as this. _It was just as good, if not better, than his sisters cooking that he had inhabited over the small time that they were together, and that was saying something. It was actually one of the highest praises that Ichigo could give someone – he didn't just say people cooked like his sister all the time.

He ignored the little tightening of his chest when he remembered Yuzu.

Ichigo couldn't even form words after their little discussion and he instead picked up his fork again and finished eating. When he was done, he handed the empty bowl to Hichigo who put it in his expensive-looking sink. This gave Ichigo the time to glance around. He hadn't noticed if before as much as he did now, but Hichigo lived like a king. His house was huge; it was nothing short of a mansion. It was clean and orderly and day he say – fashionable – with so many colours that it was hard to tell what all of them were. Apparently Hichigo didn't like bland things because everything was doused in some sort of colour, from flowers to flower pots to walls to all sorts of other knickknacks. There wasn't a speck of pure white anywhere other than on the being itself and that made Ichigo wonder if the guy had something against white – maybe he was tired of it? From being the epitome of white or something?

He didn't really know.

Hichigo came back and sat down on the stool in front of him. His gaze immediately snapped to the attractive man who was now staring at him with his cheek calmly placed in the palm of his hand, elbow on the table with a lazy stare emitting from his just-as-attractive face. "I gotta extra room set up fer ya fer a while – managed to finish it while ya were zonked out." Hichigo started up a conversation. "There's a few pairs of cloths in the extra closet tha' ya can 'ave, old shit and stuff like tha'. Ya also got a shower, so feel free ta use it any time ya like." The albino scrunched up his nose in mock annoyance, making Ichigo frown at the man. It wasn't like they had showers in an alley or some shit. He was lucky if he got a bath in a pond once a –.

…Wait, what?

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm not staying here, am I?" He asked, flabbergasted at the mere idea.

"….Well, I'd like ta think ya were." Hichigo replied, finally lifting his face off of his hand. "Weren't ya?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I couldn't ask that of you! I already had a meal and was saved from death –…"

"Which would happen right again when ya go back out there. It's perfectly fine, Ichi. Besides, look at 'dis place. I get lonely sometimes, y'know? Might be good fer some company." The albino replied with a calm smirk towards the once homeless being.

"But –…"

"No buts. Yer stayin' 'ere ain't ya ain't got nothin' that'll kick ya out."

Ichigo blinked at the statement once, but then frowned and glanced down at his hands. Should he tell Hichigo? He though aimlessly as he felt the air around him shift from careless to curious. A gulp ensued in the silence as the orangette promptly realized that if he didn't tell Hichigo, he would find out sooner or later and that would get him kicked out still. So, his rational mind said it was now or never. "Well, not exactly…." Ichigo murmured softly as he lifted his stare back up to the albino's, now a dead, faraway look that Hichigo didn't like at all. A thin, pale eyebrow rose in question.

"Meanin'?" Hichigo watched as the orangette took a deep breath.

"Uh…." Ichigo fidgeted. "I'm sorta, uh…."

Hichigo watched as the eyes strayed from him. "Wha'?" He asked again, this time confused.

"Well, uh, I kinda….Have….A disease…." Ichigo managed to get out without any squeaks or anything.

Hichigo narrowed his eyes and stiffened a little bit, cocking his head to the side. "Like….? He prompted again.

"Uh…."

"Well, get it out already." The albino was becoming impatient, Ichigo could tell.

So, he relished in a deep breath and stared at Hichigo with whatever little bit of confidence he had left. "I'm….Gay."

A moment of silence.

A stretching moment of silence.

A blink.

Ichigo fidgeted.

Hichigo's gaze turned solid; black.

_Oh, here it comes….Ichigo, stand up already…._

"Since when is tha' a disease?" Hichigo said instead, staring stupidly as the orangette.

Ichigo, in a moment of confusion, blinked as well. He didn't have anything to really say to that, because all rational thoughts that he had brought up were thrown out the window, and instead, all he managed to do was sit there stupidly and stare at Hichigo like he grew another head. Had he heard what he thought he just heard? An actually human being saying it wasn't a disease? Was there actually a god out there – was there actually someone who….Who….Actually said that to him? Ichigo couldn't think. What Hichigo said was so unexpected it sent unwinding shivers all the way through the frozen body Ichigo owned, making it unable to even stand. Before he knew it, Ichigo felt the unfamiliar sensation of tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, followed by a sharp inhale that certainly didn't come from him.

"O-Oi, hey, ya alrigh'? Don't cry, I didn't mean –…"

"N-No…." Ichigo croaked out softly as he glanced down as his folded fingers, cutting the man off. "I just….You caught me off-guard…." Ichigo replied with something keen to a state of shell-shock.

Hichigo couldn't help but scowl and stand, feeling an impending sense of guilt as he made his way around the expensive kitchen island to Ichigo. Though, he stopped about a half of a foot away when Ichigo flinched and sagged his head deeper towards himself, trying to hide from the scrutinizing gaze that was set on him like a predator nailing his prey. Hichigo, though, didn't pause for long and after the initial astonishment, he wrapped his arms around the stranger to give him some sort of comfort. "Hey, hey. It's all good, ne? It's fine, nothin's wron'…." Hichigo cooed to the orange-haired homeless stud as he tightened his arms around him. Ichigo shifted a little to the right to get a little bit more comfortable in the arms that held him. He eventually relaxed from his stiffened state and Ichigo found himself willing back his tears, sighing in content as the warmth surrounded his body.

"S-Sorry, I just…." Ichigo murmured into the other's chest.

Hichigo chuckled and held on tighter. "Nah, nothin' ta be sorry fer. So how 'bout I let'cha in on a little secret of my own while we're at it, ne?" The watery voice drifted through Ichigo's ears like a wondrous orchestra, and all Ichigo could do was sit and listen. "I'm jus' abou' as straight as a circle as well, Ichi." Came a humorous remark.

Well, it was safe to say that Ichigo wasn't expecting that.

Hichigo came to that conclusion when the orangette stiffened under his hold and immediately pulled away from him, stumbling off the stool and standing on his feet. Ichigo stared at the albino like he grew another head, but inside of his _own _head, all he could think of was that there was, by chance, a god that was actually out there. He wouldn't have, in a million years, thought that Shirosaki was gay, not in any twisted, fucked up universe on the other side of the galaxy a thousand light years away, but apparently, Ichigo traveled just that far to get into that universe. But he couldn't have….He just couldn't have….Maybe there was….No, there wasn't a chance that Hichigo would even think about him, hell, for all Hichigo knew, the guy had a boyfriend and he….Well, he was a homeless guy that smelled like sewer rate.

"Y-Your gay?!" Ichigo stuttered out, his eyes wide and his face alight with a pure red flame. Hichigo chuckled when he realized that the orangette didn't have a face of disgust, but of pure, utter shock, and embarrassment, and a few other things that he couldn't pinpoint. Point was, Ichigo was freaked.

"Mmn. Tha' shocking?" Hichigo smirked and tilted his head, stealing Ichigo's chair for his own. He leaned his face on his knuckles once again, his arm resting on the countertop, giving Ichigo the utmost expression of, get this, _humor. _That was shocking again, wasn't it? It seemed like Ichigo was getting that face more and more often.

"Whose your boyfriend?! Oh my god, does he know I was here!? Oh fuck, I didn't mean to intrude or anything, I –…."

Ichigo was interrupted by the loudest crackle of laughter he ever heard. It was no short of insane. "Relax, Ichi. Even if I had a boyfriend it wouldn't be like he wanted me ta leave ya ta die, y'know? But no, I've been free fer a while. Though, I'm pretty damn sure I'm ready to change tha'." Hichigo glance Ichigo a suggestive stare, but apparently he didn't get it, because he was immediately thrown back with another rant.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll get out of your hair right away, I mean, I didn't, I'm sure the guy –…."

Ichigo was cut off again. "Goddammit, Ichi, yer really damned dense." Hichigo wrinkled his nose again and stood, shaking his head.

The orangette paused and stared at Hichigo with a confused expression. What did he mean? He just intruded on the albino's life and his possible love interest and –…. "What're you talking about?" Ichigo furrowed his brow as he thought. Shouldn't Hichigo be mad at him?

Hichigo took a step forward, closer to Ichigo, but the orangette was too panicky to notice. "Tha' my dear Ichi, means ya don't kno' when a certain albino is tryin' ta put the moves on ya." Hichigo murmured in the others face. Ichigo blinked, and then blinked again. A few more seconds of blinking.

When Ichigo finally got what the rich man was saying, his face light up like a lighthouse siren calling out to a docking ship. "O-Oh." He said sheepishly as he realized just how close he was to the albino. "Uh…." Ichigo tried to respond, but found the lack of brain communication he was facing reprimanded him from doing so.

"So, Ichi, whaddya say." Hichigo cocked his head to the side as he took a step back, offering a hand to the other and a huge ass grin on his face. Ichigo was afraid his features would split in half. "Wanna live with yer boyfriend?"

Well, fuck.

How could he say no to that?

~oOo~

_Chapter One – End_

Well guys, what didja think of the first chapter? I know I know, I'm one of those people who start like, thirteen other stories because they don't like their ongoing one's, but I hope you guys aren't too mad if you read any of my other stuff. Also I know it's been forever since I've updated – I've been cooped up in bed for the longest time after my surgery. xD So, I apologize. On a brighter note, please review and tell me what you think! So I describe too much and not put enough action into it? Or do I not describe well enough and don't put enough action into it? Please do tell, it would help my writing by a ton. xD I hope to see some reviewing soon! Thanks for reading, as always, guys!

See you in the next chapter~.


	2. As It Begins

Hey, guys! I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, they're so nice. X3 Anyway, my mouse is being a real fucktard right now and I'd like to throw it against the wall (it made me quite Minecraft, that stupid fucker….) but here I am, up and running for the next chapter! I hope you like, because last chapter was just one of those fluke ones that sound better than what I normally write. xD Hope ya ain't disappointed, and ya probably don't wanna listen to me going on and on about miscellaneous shit, so I might as well get down to it.

Also, if you happen to read my story, Abused, it would be amazing if you went and checked out my poll. It would help out a lot! Please and thank you!

My Disease  
_Chapter Two _

_Third Person POV _

~oOo~

When everything was decided and Ichigo had taking the first, and best, shower of his whole entire damned life, they ended up sitting on Hichigo's huge ass expensive couch watching the News. The orange-haired man was snuggled up against Hichigo with a warm sigh, his body content and his mind at rest. Being with Hichigo sure as hell beat sitting in the alley in the middle of the rain, freezing his ass off for what seemed like the millionth time. And after that, he usually got sick and all that shit went down, then he had to rest some more for a little while, and that usually led to a loss of food….God, every time he thought about it, Ichigo shuddered in disgust. The puking, the emptiness, the shivers, the pain….It all seemed like a dull dream now, like something he could just reach out and touch with his fingers, but then it would skirt away frantically. And quite frankly, Ichigo wanted it to stay that way.

"Hey, Hichigo?" Ichigo murmured against the albino's neck in the middle of his inner musings.

The young Shirosaki hummed in response, telling Ichigo he was listening. With having that in the back of his mind, Ichigo continued. "Why did you pick me up?" He asked as he lifted his head from the beautiful man's bright white skin, basically to look him in the eyes. Hichigo's gaze slid from the news and down to where the orangette was staring at him in what could only be described as confusion.

"Heh." Hichigo chuckled for a second. He stared at the TV again, but this time, it was as if his gaze was passing through it. "I've seen ya 'round fer a while." He blatantly ignored the question. Smartass. "I'd probably say the first time I saw ya, ya were beatin' up some assholes who were tryin' ta steal ya stash of food…." Hichigo started, his arms tightening around the smaller teen a little bit. "I've been interested in ya fer a while, ta tell ya the truth. Tha' whole thing abou' not knowin' ya? Tha' was a big ass façade." Hichigo smirked and shifted Ichigo off of him, this time twisting just enough to lie down on the expensive black leather. He pulled Ichigo with him.

"What?" Ichigo blinked, confused. The albino knew him beforehand? That was a little bit scary….And kind of stalkerish. However, the orangette let it slide. It wasn't as if he was really mad at Hichigo.

"Hm. Asked around a couple of years back, ta see who ya were. Most of 'em said they didn't kno', but ya got the few tha' do. Told me some shit and been passin' by ya alley fer the rest of the time." Ichigo blinked at that. Usually, he knew people that passed by because they always took the same route home or to work or wherever he went, and he sure as hell would've at least _noticed _the albino. Especially if it was more than a year – so how come he hadn't? Maybe he just wasn't paying close enough attention or some shit like that. It was possible, he guessed, but very unlikely. It wasn't like Hichigo just blended into the crowd….Really, he didn't. He was like a beautiful beacon compared to the rest of those snot-filled pieces of shit humans who thought there were better than their fellow kin.

"God, you're creepy." Ichigo wrinkled his nose and buried himself once again in Hichigo's chest, happy when he felt the same pair of strong arms wrapped around him once more. He felt the other's chest rumble under him, signifying the fact that Hichigo was chuckling.

"Hmm….Maybe." Hichigo smirked and nuzzled his face down in the soft, brighter locks of the orangette. "But it was worth it, ne?" The albino took a deep breath, immediately sated when he felt the younger man's musky, natural scent invading his mind. It was like a drug; sweet and addicting, and Hichigo never wanted to let go of it. Ever.

"For me, at least." Ichigo chuckled as well and relaxed under the grip that he was stuck in, once in his life feeling that everything was going to be okay, everything was safe and secure and nothing could tarnish what they had. It was strange; Ichigo was unused to have someone take all of his responsibilities away to where he could let himself go and relax. Not many times had he been able to sit down and think at all, let alone on a full stomach and a body pressed with his. "Why did you act like you didn't know me?" Ichigo questioned as he swiveled his gaze to stare at the albino.

"Ya wouldn't have went home with me, would ya?" Hichigo replied instantly with a sickening smirk, as always. Ichigo did nothing but roll his eyes.

"Probably not. But then again, I was in no shape to complain."

"Damn straight. Scared the shit outta me." Hichigo rolled his eyes and stared off to the side as Ichigo scanned his face. After a second or two of miscellaneous stares, Ichigo finally gave up and plopped his head against the albino's chest.

"'M sorry…." Ichigo yawned. He then closed his eyes, and, with a re-assuring squeeze of the albino's arms, fell asleep on his lover's chest, realizing that it was probably going to be one of the best he had ever had.

~oOo~

Within the next week Ichigo had been staying with Hichigo, he had grown to realize that something was making him extremely paranoid. He couldn't tell what it was, who it was, why or where it was, but he knew for a _fact _that someone's eyes had been straying on him more often than before. Whenever he went out with Hichigo for dinner or a movie or something, he could just….It made his skin crawl so much because he could _feel _it. It was like molten lava and Ichigo had no clue with what he was going to do with it; he thought about telling his lover but every time he got close to doing so, his throat clogged up and he told himself not to worry Hichigo with his own problems.

Towards the end of the week Ichigo had realized the stares were getting stronger, more often. He couldn't even call it a stalker – stalkers obsessed, but they didn't….Not day and night, they didn't stalk you like they were taking shifts, waiting for the right time to pounce in ways that he had no clue about….But he realized that he found himself very, very, very uncomfortable in public now. He didn't even want to walk out of the house in fear of that same pair of eyes haunting his skin, crawling through his veins and making him so jumpy that he wouldn't be able to let anyone ever touch him again.

Right now it was Saturday, March twenty-second; about seven-fifteen P.M. Ichigo was sitting in a ball, curled up by the TV watching a cleaning show to help Hichigo around the house, waiting for his lover to return from wherever he worked. He had about another fifteen minutes before the door would open and in walked in his safety.

The woman was talking about something that had to do with not mixing chemicals, but he tuned out to it when he felt the pair of eyes on him again. _They were even at his home! _Ichigo stiffened in his seat on the couch and moved his eyes around to see any kind of life, his head staying angled towards the TV. Unluckily, he saw nothing, not even a shadow or an arm or anything. The house was way too big to be searching through – there were so many places to hide that Ichigo realized that he was in an extremely vulnerable position.

The orangette gulped and licked his lips, bringing the blankets tighter to himself, thinking that they would hold some sort of protection. He couldn't move with the eyes pinned onto him, they were like a series of needles crashing into his skin, followed by a bucket of ice-water that had an electrifying jolt to it.

Ichigo waited a few minutes. For a minute or two, maybe three, Ichigo had thought the pinning stare had relinquished and that he was finally safe again, so he had relaxed.

Right after doing so, he felt it again. Was he just getting even more paranoid, or was it still there? He didn't know what it was, but he really wanted to at least escape the penetrating gaze that held him. A minute or so passed by. Then another. And in the silence, only then, had Ichigo realized that even if he wanted to escape the pair of flickering gazes, he wouldn't be able to. He couldn't even tell who it was or where it was to be able to escape. His fingers twitched. The TV had turned to an infomercial a while ago.

Ever so slightly, Ichigo turned his head to the side to glance out of one of the many large windows across the room. It was dark out and Ichigo wasn't able to see anything, let alone something that might signify a person. Then he glanced in the other direction, his body stiff and scared as he fought to find what was making him so uncomfortable. Nothing. Where was that damned stare coming from? He couldn't pinpoint it.

With wide and scared eyes, Ichigo turned back to the screen that had just changed infomercials. Even in the light of the room, which was a lot, he didn't feel safe.

Another minute. A few more seconds. A few more.

_It was still there. _

All of a sudden, an unexpected feeling wrapped around him. It was suffocating him. He couldn't move. His bright brown eyes, staring at the screen, only altered in horror from the piercing needles turning into a full out brawl of scratching of the skin, peeling him raw from the inside out and around and back and forth and so many other places Ichigo had a hard time keeping up.

That's when he felt it.

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind the couch and Ichigo had freaked, wrenching away from the scary feeling on instinct. He had stumbled away and fell off the couch next to the coffee table, his breath erratic and his eyes dilated in horror. Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me….Ichigo chanted over and over inside of his head as he squeezed his eyes shut, his hands displaying themselves over his forehead, hoping not to be hit. His fingers were trembling. His heart was racing. His mind was fried. What was happening? Did the person come to kill him? Or worse, take him away?

"Ichi, what's wron'?" Came a voice from above him. Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the voice as his face shot up to meet the attacker, only to make the concerned face of…

Hichigo.

"Oh my god…" Ichigo groaned as he let out a sigh of relief, his hands dropping only to wrap around himself. He continued to tremble. "Oh my god…." He murmured again, his heart trying to catch up with him when he realized who it was. But the eyes were still on him. He could still feel it. Even now, with Hichigo staring at him with a sort of awed confusion, he could feel the pulsating agony of someone watching his every move, gauging him in the strangest of ways that even he didn't know anymore.

"Ichi? Ichigo, what's wron'? Are ya alrigh'?" Shirosaki's concerned voice split through the silence. He swiveled around the couch to meet his fallen lover, noting the slight stiffening with the contact Hichigo forced when lifting him back on the couch. Though the albino ignored that and sat by his lover not seconds later. He held on to the shivering man with his head rested on the others soft, orange locks, trying to calm him down.

"H-Hichigo…." Ichigo breathed out again, feeling a little bit less scared than prior to when the man was home.

"What's goin' on?" Hichigo said soothingly as he let go of the orangette to turn the man's face to stare at him. His bright yellow eyes scanned every pane of the orangette's face, trying to get a better idea of why his lover jumped out of his skin like that.

Ichigo gripped his lover's casual work clothes as he tried to catch his stilling breath. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine. It's nothing…" Ichigo lied easily. "You just scared me." He said again with a small, forced smile plastered on his face. Hichigo just stared blankly at Ichigo, waiting for an answer. "No, it was really nothing." Ichigo shook his head and glanced away from the albino, back on the TV.

_That damned gaze was still there. _

"It ain't nothin' when ya jump outta the fuckin' couch and hide yerself under yer arms. Now what the hell is goin' on?" Hichigo asked again. This time Ichigo could tell the other knew he was being lied at and flinched, feeling bad that he had just done so. However, he only shook his head.

"It was really nothing. You just scared me." Ichigo waved it off as he leaned back on the couch, bringing his blankets that had been previously on the floor back up to him for warmth. They also made his skin feel a little less naked under the gaze.

"Bullshit." Hichigo's eyes narrowed even further as the orangette sat back, apparently nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

Ichigo kept his eyes on the TV. "Just drop it, alright? Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie ta me." Hichigo warned his lover as he leaned back to inspect the once homeless man further. He looked as if he hadn't gotten a good sleep in ages. "I've noticed ya all week – ya keep getting' jumpier as time goes by. Do I make ya uncomfortable er somethin'?" Shirosaki called the teen out, leaving Ichigo only to stare at him in a mix of shock and worry. Good. At least he got the orangette's attention.

"N-No! It's not that at all." Ichigo quickly shook his head, showing his lover that that wasn't the answer. In a form of skepticism, Hichigo frowned and gave the orangette a disapproving look. With further inspection he realized that Ichigo's skin was still jumping every once in a while, not quite shaking but not relaxed either. Ichigo's eyes, when not trained on him or the TV, seemed to scatter around the room, either looking for an escape or something he couldn't fine in general, and that confused Hichigo. Just what the hell was going on?

"Then wha' is it?" The albino replied with a blink. As Hichigo replayed the scene of Ichigo jumping away from him on the couch, anyone in the right mind could tell that, with the right signs, that Ichigo was scared out of his life. Just why was that?

"I….Well…." Ichigo licked his lips. He didn't really want to get the albino involved….But….Sooner or later that person would act and Ichigo didn't want to be stuck in between a rock and a hard place. "Alright. So, I didn't want to tell you or anything, but…" Ichigo glanced away with a small, confused frown. "I feel like I'm being watched. Especially when you're not here, it's like I can feel their eyes boring into me or something – at first, I thought it was paranoia, and I really thought it would just go away with time…But it's been happening since you left for work Tuesday and I don't know what to do. It's just getting to me."

Hichigo stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to process the information. So basically Ichigo was telling him that he was being watched and even being touched the wrong way scared the shit out of him? The albino buried one eyebrow down in his face deeper as his eyes swirled in confusion. "Is it tha' bad? Did it freak ya out tha' much?" Hichigo's eyes stared blankly as Ichigo as he flinched.

"Well, it's like a….re-occurring experience." He summed it up with a small shrug. At least, Ichigo knew, that it was probably the time to come clean with what was following him in the past. The orangette was still a bit scared of how his lover was going to take the information – after all, even if Hichigo had known him for longer, Ichigo had only known the other for what….A week? And even if the man was now involved in his life, it was a lot to take in when Ichigo would tell him.

Though, Ichigo somehow knew that the albino was prepared for it.

"Well, lay it on me. We got all night." Hichigo took the remote that sat on the coffee table and clicked the TV off, before he turned to Ichigo, making sure he got into a comfortable position with the orangette lying in between his legs for comfort.

Ichigo rested his head on his chest as he began his long story.

_Chapter Two – End _

~oOo~

Well, I didn't really expect things to turn out like that. But one thing lead to another and bam, that just happened, so I guess this is what the story is leading to. I can tell you I feel like this is way too soon to introduce the real plot but I mean, I just couldn't help it, and I'll probably have to end up re-writing the story – like I say I'll do with some many other stories and still never end up doing – and see where it goes from there. xD

But I would appreciate it if you told me what you thought about this second chapter. I know it's a lot less detailed than the first, but I also realized that the more detailed I get, the less action I put into the story. So until I master that, I'm laying off all of the detail that you guys probably think is incredibly boring and instead stick to the more drastic type of measures.

In any case, I hope you like either way. Thanks for the support, guys! Special shoutout to Zer0Espada, Hollow-Ichigo-Ichigo, Cyanide-And-Strawberries (what a toxic name xD) and Foxluna! I see you guys the most on my stories and I really appreciate the continuous support! You guys are so amazing!

Well thank you for reading anyway, please, if you have nothing better to do drop off a review and a fav! Thanks! X3


	3. With Information Comes Trust

My Disease

_Chapter 3 _

~oOo~

_First Person POV_

"So…." Ichigo took a deep breath and rested his head against the albino as he shifted on the couch to get comfortable with his lover. Hichigo had his arms loosely wrapped around him and Ichigo's head was tilted to the side with a slight angle to look up at the albino. "Alright. Well, a year or so before you found me in the alley – five years after I had been living on the streets, I had a run in with someone I didn't really want to. He was nice at first and I liked him for at least talking to me on the streets, but I couldn't help but be cautious with the leery gaze he gave me." Ichigo licked his lips and glanced out the nearest window.

"He was obsessed, to put it simply. And not the 'I stare at you from afar because I kind of like you' obsessed, but the 'if anyone comes near you I will not only beat your body to the point where you'll never be able to stand, but I will rip off their fingers, one by one while you watch them writhe in pain.'" Ichigo shivered and Hichigo tightened his hold slightly on the orangette, trying to send the man some sort of relief from what he was speaking about. "Thankfully no one really noticed me other than him, so I didn't have to worry about pushing them away….Until you." Ichigo frowned slightly as he rotated his gaze to glance at the albino, gauging his emotions.

"In all honestly if I wasn't afraid of dying, I would've probably cussed you out and beat you out of the alley in fear of him seeing either one of us." The orangette explained with a small smile. Even when Ichigo tried to imagine it now and really couldn't, he knew he would've done exactly that had not been passed out and dying. After, of course, the initial shock that someone was speaking to him.

Hichigo didn't smile. His brow furrowed in slight confusion and his eyes were narrowed with the information he was receiving. His fingers had clenched against the orangette's thighs and he leveled the smile of Ichigo's with a frown of his own. "Do you know who he is?" Hichigo asked with a slightly strained voice.

Ichigo gulped and looked away, clear fear in his eyes. This action, albeit unknowing to both of the men, caused Hichigo's blood to boil past how much he thought it could boil. "Aizen….Aizen Sosuke." Ichigo murmured. "He's a drug lord."

Hichigo's eyes slightly widened at the familiar person's name falling from his lover's voice and he stiffened considerably. Ichigo, who felt the other man stiffed under him, turned back to glace at him with wide, slightly shocked eyes. What was that? "Do you know him?" Ichigo asked with a confused tint to his voice laced inside.

"No." Hichigo said a little too quickly as he looked away, trying to calm the erratic beating of his heart. Ichigo frowned himself and wiped off the albino's expression, thinking that maybe the situation was just a little too weird for Hichigo. He probably wouldn't know him, anyway. It was a one in a million shot and the stiffening really meant nothing he was sure….Or, Ichigo just kept telling himself that. On the inside he was really eating himself in interest.

"Look, I won't blame you for kicking me out right now. Especially if my suspicions are right and it _is _Aizen." Ichigo murmured with a sympathetic gaze. Even though he was frightened by the mere thought of walking back on the streets, he would mostly likely do it to ensure the others safety. After all, Hichigo had saved him already once – so why would Ichigo make him do it all over again?

Hichigo blinked at the orangette and scowled, shaking his head back and forth. "No, that's not wha' I'm worried 'bout. I can handle myself perfectly fine, thank ya." Hichigo's rebuttal, even falling from his own lips, sounded fake and contained with slight rage. He himself was furious that….That Aizen, that fucker, was back on the streets. Last he heard he had finally been put away for life, courtesy of the information of Hichigo himself, and for at least two years now he had been living peacefully.

"Alrigh', look." Hichigo said after a moment's silence. "I kno' jus' how dangerous Aizen can be." Hichigo sighed. "An' I can't promise tha' I can handle him fully, but I can damn well try, with er without yer permission." Ichigo was about to open his mouth a reply, but Hichigo shook him off.

"He was my old boss." Hichigo tested as he rolled his tongue around in his mouth, trying to find the words to say. He heard Ichigo gasp in shock and the albino stiffened slightly once more, finding himself glancing away from the orangette's piercing gaze. "I was involved with some underground shit, like drug dealing, buying and selling, some hot-shots on people who pissed my boss off – let's say beatin' up and shit like tha', an' at first, it was all cool. I got my money and went home, laid a low profile and was living the hot life."

Hichigo's eyes rolled back and he let his head fall back on the couch he was placed on. "Then things got a little fucked up."

"_Alrigh' Aizen, here's yer money. Guys beat'ta shit an' everything's covered." Hichigo replied with his adolescent superiority seeping out on instinct. _

_Aizen nodded with a smile appearing on his face. His eyes narrowed into slits from which Hichigo stiffened at. "Good job Shirosaki-san." Aizen replied with that deathly smile still formatted on his face, causing Hichigo, in his stupidity, to retort back with narrowed eyes himself. _

"_Whateva. Ya got some other job fer me before I go an' retire ta my place?" Hichigo spoke rudely as he impatiently cocked his hip and raised his head in an impudent manner. When Aizen noticed how rude the other teen was being, his head tilted to the side slightly with that little piece of hair he always kept on his face pooling out to make the man appear even more threatening. _

"_Yes, as a matter of fact. Come here." Came a solid command from his boss, leaving Hichigo to only do what he had commanded._

_The albino took slow, meaningful steps forward with a low growl, his eyes narrowed at the sudden change of feeling from the brown-haired egoist. When he stopped in front of his boss Aizen was leaning forward's real close to the snarling face of his younger worker, and not long after had a sickening smirk pierced Hichigo's vision and Aizen's face. "Get on your knees." The brown-haired man suddenly demanded, causing Hichigo to snort and back off slightly._

"_The fuck? Wha', ya expectin' me ta suck ya off?" _

"_That's exactly what I'm expecting." Aizen grinned profusely. While he had the element of the other's clear shock, the Boss's hands shot up and rested on Hichigo's shoulders, pushing him down roughly. With a hand placed on the back of the albinos head, Aizen yanked Hichigo's head forward to face-plant right in the other's crotch area. The smirk only widened when a small growl drifted through the super-power's clear erection._

"_The fuck ya sayin'?!" Hichigo hissed as he tried to pull his head back, snarling at the man with anger at being floored. _

"_Suck my cock if you don't want to be ripped open so soon by turning you over and shoving my cock in your pretty little white ass, Shirosaki-san. Now, get to it."_

_Now, Hichigo was at full retrospect thinking that that was the only thing Aizen would ever demand from him, but he learned long, long after with a few whip scars with an aching ass following his thoughts, that that certainly wasn't the case. And, no, Hichigo didn't break after – he wouldn't break after – but he was furious at being humiliated not only to himself, but everyone else that worked for the underground boss. And from that day forward, Hichigo vowed to get revenge on the man. _

And truth be told, Hichigo thought he did. He uncovered a huge drug-lord to the world and he knew, he _knew, _that Aizen would be put away for life. But apparently that wasn't the case or Ichigo would've never met him, let alone let the other stalk him. Things were starting to get fucked up in this home and it was – again – due to the fact that Aizen was apparently back.

"Is that….Is that where you got all the money?" Ichigo suddenly asked, feeling slightly shaken by what Hichigo had revealed to him. Of course he had a terrible sorrow for what Hichigo had told him, but he couldn't help but feel fear for himself knowing that that very same man had stalked him in such a manner. And now the gaze, still burning into his flesh, seemed all the more scary.

Hichigo slowly nodded. "I maintain it with my job now, but I bought this house with the drug money, yeah." Hichigo sounded a little bit peeved with himself and Ichigo couldn't do anything other than hold onto the albino with a soft frown. Hichigo replied by holding onto Ichigo tighter than before while kissing the orangette on the top of his head. "Regardless, we got ourselves in some deep shit." Hichigo muttered. Ichigo chuckled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I guess so…." Hichigo glanced up at the albino with a spark of curiosity marring his features. Hichigo raised a delicate eyebrow and stared back at Ichigo in question. "…Can I…Can I see your….Scars?" Ichigo asked tentatively, trying to avoid offending his lover.

Hichigo only chuckled. "I'm not afraid of him or the past, Ichi." He assured the orangette. "Yeah. Stand up." Hichigo instructed the former homeless one, shifting his arms off the other. Ichigo did as he was told and shakily stood, his eyes wide and concentrating on the standing albino. Hichigo had to stop himself from laughing at the orangette who looked like a kid who just saw a snake.

After a pause Hichigo turned around, back facing his lover. Before he could get his hands up enough to lift his shirt Ichigo's hands were there, pulling up the piece of apparel quickly. Hichigo glanced between his bangs while looking back to gauge the reaction of the orangette.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was shocked. Almost the full length of his back was covered in thin, bumpy scars. Some up, some down, some left or right or diagonal or vertical, everywhere he looked Ichigo was facing some sort of whip lash. His eyes widened and his heart thumped in a newfound fear for his stalker. Slightly testing it, Ichigo lifted the hand that wasn't holding the shirt up and traced some of the bigger scars with his cold hand, mesmerized. Hichigo had stiffened under his touch for a moment and then relaxed, giving the orangette the incentive to continue.

"I'd say it looks horrible….And it really is…" Ichigo murmured, awed. "But they look so _cool." _Ichigo's voice faded from his voice-box and he ended up staring at the largest scar, which extended from the top of Hichigo's white, sparky shoulder blade to beneath the opposite side of the man's back, ending somewhere below his pant-line. He heard Hichigo chuckle.

"I know. They do look cool, don't they?" Hichigo murmured slightly, denying the fact inside of his head that he was glad that Ichigo didn't think his scars were ugly. In all honesty he was surprised he hadn't seen his scars already and just never asked about them, but the awed look in Ichigo's eyes weren't fake and this, in fact, was the first time that Ichigo had seen them.

After a second, Ichigo pulled away firmly and spun Hichigo around to hug him. As soon as a pair of slightly muscled, tan arms invaded the space aroun the albino's waist, Hichigo had hugged back, holding his lover in a passively warm embrace. "What're we going to do?" Ichigo muttered as he buried his head inside the crook of Hichigo's neck. He inhaled, closing his eyes to the slightly musky, slightly spicy smell that drifted through his nose.

Hichigo closed his eyes as well and glanced out the window, also feeling the gaze of someone staring at them rather intimately.

"I don't know, Ichi….I just don't know."

Chapter 3 – End

So there ya 'ave it. xD My chapters are getting shorter and shorter as I keep updating. xD My 3,000 word mark slowly dwindled down to two thousand, if you haven't noticed how short they were getting, but I'm guessing I can draw out the stories this way. That, and I'm just getting really tired and lazy lately. So I'm sorry for the other people who wanted a longer chapter, but I figured this had a lot of information in it and I kind of want that to sink in. In any case, thank ya fer readin', and please, go ahead and drop by a review, a fav, and\or a follow! Good day. D:


	4. Gone

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ.**

Well, guys, I'm really, really, really sorry to say this but I'm abandoning all my stories until further notice. What I would like you guys to do however is vote on my poll for this matter at hand: Do you wish for someone else to take up my stories (if you want to, please PM me x3) or do you want to wait it out and see when\if I ever update them again? And, if I do continue updating, what top five stories do you wish me to cover?

This is going out on every one of my stories to see who will respond to my poll - please and thank you!

Once again, I'm horribly sorry, but I had a huge fallout with Bleach and I just can't get my interest back no matter how hard I try. xD I mean, GrimmIchi and Hichichi don't even appeal to me anymore when I used to obsess over it. So yeah, I'm really sorry. xD


End file.
